A time-of-flight (ToF) based imaging system may determine a distance to an object based on an amount of time needed for a modulated optical signal, emitted by an illumination source of the imaging system, to be reflected back to an array of photosensitive pixels of the imaging system. The amount of time can be identified based on a difference between a phase of the modulated optical signal when emitted by the illumination source and a phase of the modulated optical signal when received by the array of photosensitive pixels.